


On an Empty Stomach

by hotmess_ex_press



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Plotless, Ramen, because food, because it's not funny, except not really, really stupid, tag yourself im shownu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 17:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotmess_ex_press/pseuds/hotmess_ex_press
Summary: "It's not fair," Minhyuk moans."Yeah," Kihyun adds, reaching over to flick Hoseok's forehead. "The only reason you fell for him is because he gave you ramyeon."





	On an Empty Stomach

**Author's Note:**

> jESUS this took me so long to write. I hope you enjoy it! If you think it's ooc or rushed, you are absolutely right!

It is 1:30.

This is _way past_ Hoseok's preferred lunchtime.

" _Hyungwon_ ," he whines, scrabbling at his best friend's arm. "Hurry up! I am _starving_!"

Hyungwon glares at him, unimpressed, batting his hands away and proceeding to drag his feet even more. "You ate that entire bag of chips just walking here."

"I'm hungry for _ramyeon._ That's why we're eating _there_. Look! It's _two blocks_ away! Why are you like this?"

"Well, you did wake me up during the lecture today. What makes you think I care about figurative language?"

"I'm just saving your grades. Be grateful. _Hyungwon_! You slowpoke!" Hoseok wails. "We'll miss the light at this pace!"

An eye roll. "Big deal," Hyungwon drawls. With an angry huff, Hoseok scoops him up, bridal-style, and sprints across the street, slowing only when they reach the restaurant entrance. Strangers stop in their tracks, sending concerned and annoyed looks their way. Nothing they're not used to. Hyungwon maintains a blank facial expression the entire way, breaking character only when he is dumped unceremoniously onto the sidewalk.

"This is why you need food," Hoseok swings open the door and ignores the younger male's undignified squawk, ushering him in by kicking him in the butt, twice. "I could totally beat Kihyun in a race carrying you."

The mouth-watering scent of noodles fills the air, surrounding them like a warm blanket. Hoseok's knees grow weak, and he grabs the other's shoulder for support as they join the line. Ramyeon porn leers at them from every direction. His stomach growls.

"What do you want?" Hyungwon's voice slices through his hunger-induced stupor.

"Anything," Hoseok sighs dramatically, closing his eyes and draping himself even further over Hyungwon. The poor man staggers a little as he approaches the counter.

Hoseok's eyes blink open. A mistake. He is immediately blinded.

Hyungwon has started rattling off his high-maintenance, overly detailed order, but all Hoseok can hear is angel choirs singing.

Because the worker in front of them is a _god_.

Flawless skin, perfect proportions, silky dark hair neatly swept under a standard uniform cap. Earrings flash metallic in his ears. A warm smile brightens his face even as Hyungwon's demands veer into _unnecessary_ territory, a huge feat regardless of how patient you are. Hoseok is barely aware of his own jaw dropping. He is busy taking in the jawline of this absolute _beauty_ of a human being.

Only when the low buzz of Hyungwon's voice fades into nothingness does Hoseok snap back into reality. His jaw resumes its normal position. Hyungwon and the worker- _Changkyun_ , his name tag states-are both watching him.

"Sorry?" he asks dazedly.

Hyungwon's eyes travel into the back of his head. They will stay that way forever if he keeps doing that, Hoseok is fond of reminding him. "He'll have the special," he states, reaching into Hoseok's back pocket for his wallet. The awestruck man doesn't even notice.

A few minutes later, once the two are settled in a cozy corner table with their steaming bowls of ramyeon placed in front of them, Hyungwon remarks, "You know, Hoseok, it's been a really long time since I've seen you drool over something that isn't food or yourself. When's the wedding?"

Hoseok chooses not to respond.

 

 

"I have met the man I want to marry," Hoseok declares, gesturing dramatically.

"I knew it," Hyungwon mutters.

The entire gang is gathered in Kihyun's living room, but the comment is directed towards Hyunwoo. Through not-so-careful observation and too many cringeworthy crushes to admit without embarrassment, Hoseok has found Hyunwoo to be the most sensitive in matters concerning Hoseok's heart and its never-ending pining.

The bear smiles sympathetically, or perhaps in pity, but Minhyuk and Kihyun both scoff, scarily in time.

"You say that literally every week," Kihyun doesn't even turn away from the TV screen, thumbs working away at the control in his hands.

Hyungwon chimes in. Traitor. "Besides, you didn't _meet_ him so much as you gaped at him and impersonated a mute fish."

Minhyuk laughs and shoves some chips in his mouth, with the hand that isn't busy whipping Kihyun's ass at their game, of course. He spews potato in Hoseok's general direction when he speaks. "You _are_ a mute fish."

"Real mature," Hoseok glares. "You wait. One day pictures of our wedding will be plastered all over social media and you will all realize you _weren't_ invited. Except Hyunwoo. Maybe."

An annoying voice adds, "I'll be surprised if you even get him into your bed."

This time it's Hyungwon who scoffs. "Minhyuk, you are _actually_ twelve."

Hoseok scowls unconvincingly. So unconvincingly his mother might have cooed had she been there. "You unromantic plebeians. You'll see."

 

 

The next time Hoseok enters the ramyeon shop, _at a normal time for lunch jesus christ_ , his knees grow weak for entirely different reasons.

As expected, those reasons most definitely include the most dazzling facial structure and charming smile Hoseok has ever seen.

Changkyun is behind the register, just like last time, chatting with another worker who has his cap on backwards and possesses the deepest dimples known to man. He is perched up on the counter, and Changkyun pushes him off as soon as he spots Hoseok, shooting a broad grin his way.

"Hello, welcome back," he says, hand hovering above the machine. His voice is so sinfully _deep_ Hoseok is sure his pupils blow up. It's great, this is fine. Hoseok is fine. "I'm glad to see you're not dying of hunger today. What would you like to order?"

Hoseok giggles (freaking _giggles_! He is a _responsible adult_ , a _grown man_. What is he doing _giggling_?) and nervously runs a hand through his hair. "Yeah, last time I was a bit out of it. Ramyeon fumes on an empty stomach can do that to you. I'll have the special, please."

Changkyun laughs a little, nods, lists off a price, and counts out the money Hoseok haphazardly shoves at him. "Your food will be out in a minute. Don't let the ramyeon fumes get to you."

Hoseok hums in amusement (if he's beaming he'll never admit it), and stores the thought of Changkyun's smile in his mind for later.

 

 

Visual arts class runs late and Minhyuk, being the little maggot that he is, suggests he, Hoseok, and Kihyun visit that one ramyeon shop he's heard so much about. Hoseok, being so hungry he can't think straight (in any way, shape, or form), and Kihyun, being a sadistic monster with the need to watch others embarrass themselves, agree.

Hoseok realizes his mistake when the devil duo pelts Changkyun with a million questions about the food before he can even order, further delaying his meal. His mood worsens by the moment.

He is about to explode when Dimple Boy pokes his head out of the kitchen and shouts, "Minhyukkie-hyung!"

"Jooheonie!" Minhyuk screeches. Changkyun flinches. "Jooheon, this is Kihyun and Hoseok, those losers I'm always telling you about--" he smacks and pinches their arms, respectively "--guys, this is Jooheon! We play soccer together."

Jooheon nods enthusiastically. "Yeah! By this point I know you guys better than I know my own family--"

" _Please_ don't believe anything Minhyuk says about us," Kihyun interjects.

"--and this is Changkyun! My bro from a different hoe, the man, my homie--"

"You can stop there," Changkyun cuts in. "It's nice to meet you all."

By the time their ridiculous conversations have simmered down and food is _actually_ being made, Hoseok's stomach has begun consuming its neighboring internal organs. He plasters himself over the table, the bench, and Kihyun, just because he can, and he is in pain. Dying, probably.

Changkyun finally, _finally_ walks up, platter of food balanced in between his hands. The ceiling lights cast some otherworldly glow around him, and he's giving Hoseok _food_ , and the oldest male's mind-to-mouth system has totally disappeared.

"You're an angel," he states, and doesn't even regret it.

Changkyun picks up the platter and tucks it under his arm with a cheeky grin. (Nevermind the fact his cheeks are painted with a pretty pink. That smile alone is enough to bring anyone seven years of good luck.) "Thank you," he says, and it's either a hallucination or he winks.

Minhyuk giggles.

 

 

"Where's Changkyun?" Hoseok asks by way of morning greeting. Jooheon frowns a little.

"He's really sick," he explains. "I had to ship him off to his mother. Poor guy. Why do you ask?"

Hoseok shrugs, but his ears turning red gives him away. Jooheon smirks, knowing glint in his eyes. He may look like a cherub, but Hoseok knows the truth. He's actually a demon.

"Hoseokkie," he singsongs in that one voice he uses when he really wants something. "Is the food here _so_ good you just _have to_ come here three times a week? Or..."

Jooheon's voice trails off and he pouts a little. Hoseok's curiosity gets the best of him.

"Or what?"

"Does hyungie have a _crush_?"

"Yah!" Hoseok swats at his younger's arm. "You children! I get no respect."

Jooheon cackles. "It's no secret. Those _heart eyes_ \--"

"Stop!" Hoseok covers his ears. "No more! Quiet!"

"Honestly?" Jooheon punches some numbers into the machine and holds out one hand. Hoseok forks over a few bills. "You're lucky he's so oblivious. You're also lucky Hyungwon kicked Minhyuk in the shin that one time he almost told Changkyun. But you guys would be really cute. Even our manager thinks so."

"She does _not_."

"You're right. I made that last bit up. Now go away. You're holding up the line."

 

 

"Hyung?"

Hoseok looks up from his notebooks absentmindedly, messy notes all inked-up with highlighter and colorful folders strewn across the entire table. A half-empty cup of coffee is settled precariously on top of a stack of textbooks, and a few protein bar wrappers have been carelessly tossed to the side. He had escaped to the library for some quiet, distraction-free study time after Minhyuk screaming in his ear one too many times, but it appears like his plans will be interrupted.

Of course, that's not to say it's an _unwelcome_ distraction.

"Changkyunnie!" Hoseok cheers, somewhat regretting the disheveled state of his hair, but also not caring. "It's good to see you! Sit down!"

Changkyun carefully maneuvers himself into the chair across from Hoseok. He still looks a bit sick, too pale with dark circles to match the black mask covering his mouth, and that kind of bone-deep tired that spreads to everyone around you. His smile still peeks through like sunshine on a cloudy day, though, and it's unfair how _beautiful_ he is. Hoseok feels blood rushing to his ears and he self-consciously combs his fingers through his messy hair.

"How're you feeling? Jooheon told me you were sick. What are you doing outside?"

"Well, hyung," Changkyun gives him that _I'm-about-to-say-something-stupid-that-will-make-you-want-to-punch-me-but-it's-fine-because-I'm-adorable_ look. "Technically, I _am_ inside."

Hoseok whines, kicking the younger under the table. "I'm being a kind and concerned friend here! Let a man dream."

Changkyun laughs, the full, unashamed sound that took weeks for him to share with Hoseok. They fall into an easy silence, Hoseok tapping his pen against the table, scribbling things down here and there, Changkyun scrolling through his phone and humming. It's warm, it's nice and familiar, like the pair is suspended in their own little world of quiet breathing and the occasional brush of their feet.

After a while, Changkyun sets his phone down and stretches his arms above his head, the slight pops attracting Hoseok's attention. He tilts his head to the side, observes as Changkyun fidgets with his phone case and avoids eye contact.

"Hoseok," he starts slowly, as if testing his words out before letting them be heard. "Instant ramyeon is a lot cheaper than eating out all the time."

The older man chokes a little. "Huh? How do you-I-um. Why? What do you mean?"

"I was just thinking," Changkyun peers up at him, fabric and his hand hiding a shy smile. "It might save you a lot of money if you would just ask me to go out with you."

Hoseok almost falls out of his chair.

"I-I mean." It's been awhile since he's stuttered. Today is a bad day for his self-confidence. "What?"

"Come on, hyung," he can practically _hear_ the pout in Changkyun's voice. "You'll save money _and_ score a super cute, lovable boyfriend who your friends already totally adore. Sounds like a deal to me."

Hoseok takes a deep breath, tries to compose himself. He counts backwards from 17 and thinks about bunnies. "Then, Kyunnie, you've convinced me. How would you like to be my boyfriend?"

Changkyun giggles and takes his hand, breathing out a precious "Yeah." And Hoseok has read enough romance novels and web comics to know this is the part where the quirky, charming hero _finally_ kisses the long-sought-after, deep-voiced, pretty-eyed love interest, but Changkyun _is_ sick, and there is no way Hoseok and his fragile immune system are messing with _that_ , so he simply grips Changkyun's hand tighter and studies on, stupid grin taking over his whole face.

 

 

"It's not fair," Minhyuk moans.

The gang is gathered in Kihyun's living room yet again, this time with the additions of Jooheon and Changkyun. The former has created an alliance with Minhyuk, to the displeasure of everyone else, resulting in the two piling on top of Hyungwon, who resembles a depressed, lifeless rag doll at this point. Changkyun and Hoseok are curled up in an old armchair, having just announced their newlywed status to the other five.

"Yeah," Kihyun adds, reaching over to flick Hoseok's forehead. "The only reason you fell for him is because he gave you ramyeon."

Hoseok cries out, half in pain, half in indignation. "Not true! He also has nice hair."

Changkyun flicks him as well, (half as hard, thank goodness), but he's laughing.

Minhyuk and Jooheon launch another attack, on Kihyun this time, someone's beer is spilled on Hyungwon, and Hyunwoo escapes to the bathroom with the rest of the donuts. It's complete pandemonium, but Changkyun laces their fingers together with a beam, and Hoseok is content.

 

 

(Hoseok nuzzles into the junction of Changkyun's neck and shoulder, nosing slightly at his jawline. His hand finds the other's and squeezes lightly, brushing kisses along Changkyun's collarbone.

"Changkyunnie? Will you do me a favor?"

Changkyun shifts a little, eyes fluttering open to meet his boyfriend's gaze.

"What?"

"Will you make me some ramyeon?")

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for suffering through this with me! Kudos and comments will be loved and cherished forever.


End file.
